Freaky
by Takkaori
Summary: Ça part d'une blague de Kanda. Une blague. De Kanda. Oui, exactement, ça semble tout à fait impossible venant de lui, et c'est bien pour ça qu'Allen l'a pris au sérieux, sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais mis une foutue jupe en croyant plaire à son petit-ami ! Humour/Fluff/Smut. Arekan ! Ch. 2 Bonus.
1. Freaky

**Bonjour !  
**

 **Voici un OS Yullen sans prétention avec un grain d'humour et de lemon haha.**

 **Rassurez-vous, malgré le thème du travestissement, Allen n'est pas féminisé, et Kanda non plus ! De plus, comme toujours lorsque j'écris des OS avec du lemon, j'essaie de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas un bête PWP et qu'il y ait quelque chose derrière, même si c'est simple, donc le thème est développé et j'espère que son traitement va vous plaire :3.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des pieds à la tête, Allen ne s'était jamais senti aussi tendu, et aussi mal à l'aise. Il attendait dans la chambre de Kanda que son amant revienne de son entraînement ou bien sa méditation, il ne savait pas avec exactitude ce qu'il pouvait être en train de fabriquer et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le savoir. Hormis l'espérance qu'il ne soit pas long, ce qui le préoccupait, c'était la réaction du brun acariâtre à sa vue. En dépit de leurs perpétuelles disputes, engueulades pour le moins virulentes, Allen et Kanda étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de huit mois maintenant, et bien sûr, comme la plupart des jeunes couples, ils avaient des rapports sexuels assez régulièrement, plutôt même, et discutaient de leurs fantasmes, afin de savoir ce qui faisait du bien à l'autre, l'excitait, lui plaisait. Kanda lui avait justement fait part d'une nouvelle lubie, et Allen avait été surpris. Surpris, mal à l'aise, réticent, tout ça à la fois. D'une certaine manière, il s'était même senti rabaissé et insulté par la réclamation de son amant. Réaction primaire et stupide, il le reconnaissait le premier, mais à l'entente de la demande de Kanda, il y avait de quoi sourciller et penser qu'il se moquait de lui.

Le Japonais souhaitait, en l'occurrence, qu'il revêtisse des habits féminins. Une jupe, une robe, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Pour la seconde fois, Allen était tombé des nues. Il était respectueux de la gente féminine, ne se pensait certainement pas supérieur à elles à cause de son statut d'homme, mais il était justement un homme, et il n'avait aucune envie de se travestir, fusse-t-il animé de la pulsion de plaire à Kanda. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gay qu'il n'en était pas moins viril, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de conserver l'image de sa virilité. Une jupe ou une robe n'avait rien à faire sur lui, il ne voulait pas se féminiser, il n'en porterait jamais et il avait été catégorique là-dessus. Pour cette réaction virulente, à nouveau, Allen savait qu'il pouvait donner l'impression d'être un peu macho, mais il fallait le comprendre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il n'en avait pas envie. Dans le fond, si quelqu'un d'autre le faisait en ayant envie, il s'en fichait, il n'aurait pas été penser de mal d'une telle personne pour autant. C'était juste lui, et comme il se trouvait concerné par cette demande, et bien il était contre.

Pourtant… Allen avait réfléchi. Qu'est-ce que ça lui coutait, d'enfiler une jupe le temps d'une petite partie de jambes en l'air, de baisser un peu sa fierté devant Kanda ? Il n'aimait pas faire ça quand ils se disputaient et n'aimait pas s'aplatir devant lui, mais malgré son foutu caractère et sa propre foutue fierté, il aimait Kanda. Il en était amoureux. Sincèrement. Et il espérait que ce dernier l'aimait aussi, bien qu'ils ne l'aient encore jamais dit explicitement. Ils étaient fiers, tous les deux. Leurs gestes tendres montraient l'affection que les bouches revêches et taquines se bornaient à ne pas exprimer. Quelque fois, ils pouvaient se lancer une parole douce, à la limite de la déclaration d'affection, Allen plus souvent que Kanda, sans surprise. Pour autant, ils n'étaient malheureux ni l'un ni l'autre. Allen pensait, espérait, que ça finirait bien par venir un jour, quand ils en auraient envie tous les deux et que ça serait le bon moment. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit de 'je t'aime' pathétique au tout début de leur relation et qu'ils prenaient toujours le temps de faire évoluer leurs sentiments que la passion n'était pas là. Il s'en fichait un peu, en somme.

Pour ses propres fantasmes, Kanda s'était, jusqu'à présent, dévoué. Il l'avait laissé être l'actif, plus d'une fois, avait accepté de se faire recouvrir de crème chantilly – Allen était tellement gourmand qu'il trouvait un moyen d'inclure de la nourriture dans la sexualité – et avait même accepté d'avoir les yeux bandés, laissant à Allen l'occasion de le taquiner comme il le voulait, avec une confiance littéralement aveugle. Le maudit savait que ce simple fait signifiait beaucoup. Kanda était neutre, à part lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, et toujours maître de ses réactions. Le fait qu'il lui laisse le contrôle, lui prouve que sa confiance était totale, alors qu'il détestait ne pas avoir d'emprise…Allen avait été touché qu'il accepte, touché par cette humble preuve d'amour – c'en était une, il en était persuadé.

Lui aussi, n'avait pas refusé grand-chose à son amant pour l'instant. Il l'avait déjà attaché, en outre, Kanda avait voulu le dominer, littéralement, et Allen, bien que préférant l'égalité, lui avait laissé le contrôle jusqu'à un certain point, sachant que Kanda n'avait vraiment pas cherché à abuser. Ils avaient donc établi une certaine égalité dans ce genre de rapports, ce qui faisait que ça lui plaisait. De toute façon, Allen avait remarqué que Kanda possédait un côté étonnamment altruiste dans le sexe, peut-être que ça venait caractériser son côté dominant, mais il aimait particulièrement lui donner du plaisir plutôt qu'en recevoir. Là-dessus, Allen ne se plaignait pas, et il était pareil. Ils aimaient voir l'autre s'abandonner et le satisfaire. Kanda aimait aussi les fellations, pour ça, Allen était aussi pareil. Étant deux hommes, ils avaient des fantasmes communs. Ça leur arrivait de faire rageusement l'amour après une dispute afin de régler le conflit d'une manière plus agréablement constructive

C'était la première fois que Kanda lui demandait quelque chose qui le dérangeait vraiment, et Allen se disait qu'essayer ne coutait rien. Alors il l'avait fait. Il était sorti en ville, avait cherché une jupette mignonne à sa taille, s'était senti humilié lorsqu'une vendeuse lui avait demandé si c'était pour sa petite-amie, humilié par son mensonge car il avait été forcé d'acquiescer, avait dû user de discrétion pour faire des essayages, et il avait mis le vêtement. En ce moment-même, il portait une jupe blanche sans motif qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, un petit débardeur léger, noir, et ses chaussures habituelles. Pour donner à la tenue un aspect féminin, il avait aussi acheté des bas assorti à son haut qui couvraient ses jambes un peu plus bas que là où la jupe s'arrêtait. De cette façon, ses poils étaient cachés. Sans être particulièrement velu, Allen n'était pas imberbe, et s'ils ne se voyaient pas tellement, étant d'une couleur claire, ça aurait un peu gâché l'effet, il en avait conscience.

Tout de même… Avec ses jambes musclées, les muscles de son torse soulignés par le débardeur moulant, ça se voyait bien qu'il était un garçon, il ne faisait pas illusion. Était-ce ça qui plairait à Kanda ? Le contraste ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait cru qu'il était tellement frêle et freluquet qu'il passerait aisément pour une fille ? Si c'était le cas, il allait être déçu. Allen ne pensait pas que c'était le cas, honnêtement. Kanda n'avait jamais eu l'air de le féminiser, il n'avait jamais fait de réflexions qui allaient dans ce sens, même s'il se moquait de sa taille plus petite que la sienne. Et surtout, il l'avait vu nu, il avait vu ses muscles, les avait caressé, les avait redessiné avec sensualité. Allen savait que Kanda semblait aimer ce qu'il voyait quand il était nu, tout comme lui aimait le corps de son beau Japonais.

…C'était sûrement une histoire de contraste.

L'Anglais faisait les cents pas, et réfléchissait. Comment Kanda allait-il réagir ? Serait-il content ? Allait-il lui balancer une remarque narquoise ? Ou lui sauter dessus et lui ôter sauvagement ce qu'il portait ? Cette solution l'aurait tiré de son embarras, même si, en dépit du fait que ça renforcerait sa gêne, Allen aurait préféré le voir contempler un minimum. Il s'était, pour parler vulgairement, fait chié à céder à sa demande, et il ne voulait pas se retrouver à poil sans que Kanda en ait profité un peu, si c'était justement ce qu'il voulait.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait ridicule, mais en même temps conforté dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il agréait à quelque chose contre lequel il avait allégrement tempêté, l'épéiste allait être surpris, pour sûr, et il aimerait sûrement.

Au moment où Allen entendit des pas dans le couloir, et où la poignée de porte s'anima, il arrêta de respirer.

Kanda allait entrer.

Kanda était là.

Kanda allait le voir comme ça.

Et en effet, Kanda entra.

Allen sentit ses joues chauffer, elles devinrent brûlantes, alors qu'il avait les mains croisées dans son dos, et regardait son amant dans l'attente de sa réaction. Il devinait que ses yeux étaient inhabituellement craintifs, et le blandin dut se faire violence pour garder la face.

La réaction du brun ne fut pas celle attendue.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air réellement surpris, et il referma la porte en détournant le regard, pour le reposer sur lui, toujours effaré. Puis il rit.

Kanda.

Riait.

Kanda se moquait de lui, alors qu'il avait exaucé son fantasme.

Allen vit rouge.

« Pourquoi tu te marres, sale Bakanda ?! »

Il n'était pas content et se retenait de justesse de lui lâcher une insulte grossière. Bon dieu, il faisait un effort pour lui, et Kanda se foutait de sa gueule ?! Allen était furax. Kanda s'arrêta de rire, les paupières courbées à la manière impériale d'un félin.

« J'étais pas sérieux à propos de la jupe, Moyashi. J'pensais vraiment pas que tu le ferais. T'avais gueulé, en plus. »

Allen déglutit. Il ne percutait pas tout à fait l'information.

« T'étais pas sérieux ? » Il était hébété. « Comment ça, t'étais pas sérieux, Kanda ?!

—C'était une blague, » répondit l'épéiste avec flegme. « Je déconnais. »

Cette fois, Allen s'étouffa avec sa salive. Une blague. De Kanda.

Kanda faisait des blagues ?! Kanda déconnait ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Il sentit la rage monter en lui.

« Oh, ben elle est réussie ta blague ! J'y ai cru ! T'es super drôle, je suis mort de rire ! »

À son ton vindicatif et encoléré, c'était clair que la plaisanterie et l'humour du Japonais n'avaient pas de succès chez lui. Kanda eut un rictus arrogant.

« Elle est réussie, en effet. Je suis drôle. »

Allen secoua la tête. C'était vraiment le comble.

« Non, t'es pas drôle. Sérieux, Kanda, t'imagines pas les efforts que j'ai fait en croyant te faire plaisir, tout ça pour que tu te fiches de moi. Ça t'arrive de prendre les sentiments des autres en considération, de temps en temps ? »

En plus de ne pas apprécier la plaisanterie et ce quiproquo, Allen était vexé. Kanda pourrait au moins se sentir désolé. Le kendoka fronça les sourcils, mais au lieu de s'énerver, comme Allen prédit qu'il allait réagir, il soupira. Un soupir agacé, mais pas une explosion de colère.

« T'fâche pas, Moyashi.

—J'suis Allen !

—Ta gueule.

—Non, je crois pas ! Tu devrais réfléchir à tes paroles, on discutait sérieusement, quand t'as dit ça. Pour moi du moins. T'es vraiment stupide ! J'ai l'air de quoi, hein, maintenant ?! »

Kanda eut l'air de vouloir répondre, mais Allen le devança en soupirant rageusement.

« Oui, j'ai l'air d'un idiot, t'as pas besoin de le dire, laisse tomber. J'vais enlever ça. Bonjour à toi aussi, sinon. »

Il grogna, clairement boudeur. Allen n'avait même plus l'énergie de se disputer avec lui, ou du moins, pas tant qu'il portait cette chose. Il continuerait de gueuler après. Kanda s'approcha de lui, et avec rapidité, il bloqua ses mains en mouvement, ramenant son corps contre le sien, l'acculant sans trop de brusquerie. Il le bloquait, mais était relativement doux.

« J't'ai dit de pas t'fâcher, Moyashi. »

Allen gronda, refusant l'étreinte, en se débattant :

« C'est facile à dire ! C'est pas toi qu'as pris au sérieux une blague débile et qui t'es humilié ! »

Kanda secoua la tête, raffermissant son emprise.

« J'ai jamais dit que ça me plaisait pas du tout. »

Allen marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« T'es sérieux ou c'est encore une blague ? »

Parce que si monsieur se mettait à faire le clown, il allait devoir porter une pancarte ou signaler ses blagues par un quelconque _signal_ , justement. Avec sa voix apathique et son expression blasée, il avait pas l'air d'être le genre de type à rigoler. Kanda grogna à son tour.

« 'Tch. T'es con, Moyashi. C'est pas une blague. »

Allen se sentit apaisé. Du moins, à moitié.

« Donc t'aimes bien ? »

Kanda eut son rictus qui repointa le bout de son nez, Allen fronçant le sien.

« J'suis touché que t'aies voulu me faire plaisir en faisant quelque chose que t'aimes pas. »

Son regard devint plus doux, et Allen avait cessé de se débattre. Il était, cela dit, toujours énervé.

« Tu parles, Bakanda. Je t'en fouterais, des blagues. Tu m'as vraiment énervé. C'est pas marrant. »

Il fixait Kanda sévèrement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était définitivement pas amusé et pas d'accord avec la tournure des événements. Kanda remonta l'une de ses mains sous son menton, lui levant le visage, et approcha lentement le sien. Allen aurait pu se dégager, mais il se laissa faire, pour leur premier baiser de la journée. Son autre main vint se poser sur sa hanche, moulée par la jupe, qu'elle parcourut en descendant, caressant sa cuisse au travers du tissu.

« Ça t'va plutôt bien, j'dois dire. »

Allen grogna.

« Espèce de Bakanda, salaud ! C'est pas drôle, je te dis ! »

Kanda sourit. Un des rares sourires purs et agréables qu'Allen ne savait adressés qu'à lui. Ils le faisaient toujours fondre, et il en usait aux bons moments, parfois contre lui. Kanda était pire que fourbe.

« J'me moque pas, Moyashi. J'aime bien, finalement. Ta surprise est plutôt réussie. »

Son sourire se fit encore plus doux, un poil moqueur sur la fin. Allen bougonnait intérieurement, mais il sentait que sa colère était en train de fondre avec son cœur. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un type aussi imprévisible et chiant que Kanda, déjà ? Ah, oui, il n'avait pas tellement eu de contrôle sur ça. Il ne le regrettait pas, malgré les apparences. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il comptait ne pas protester et laisser Kanda s'en tirer si facilement.

« C'est Allen, et la prochaine fois que tu me fais une demande pas sérieuse, préviens-moi. Je suis vraiment pas content. »

Sa voix était ferme. La main de Kanda finit par arriver au bout de la jupe, et se faufila en-dessous, la relevant. Kanda eut un fin rire moqueur en apercevant son caleçon, qui jurait avec la tenue féminine, mais ses caresses continuèrent, elles se centrèrent même un peu.

« Tu veux que je me rachète, Moyashi ? »

Allen rougit, comprenant ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il soupira.

« T'es qu'un stupide idiot, Bakanda. »

Par ce beau pléonasme, il insistait sur l'erreur de son amant. Cela dit, il ne fit aucun geste pour repousser Kanda. Ce dernier se sut encouragé, et attrapa à nouveau ses lèvres.

« C'est toi l'idiot, _Baka Moyashi_. »

L'insulte et le surnom en même temps ne passèrent pas, et Allen évita ses lèvres, à nouveau gagné par la colère.

« Hé, m'insulte pas, je suis sérieux, t'es vachement gonflé ! »

Kanda râla à son tour.

« Arrête de faire la gueule et laisse-moi me faire pardonner, crétin d'Moyashi. T'as vraiment envie qu'on s'engueule pour une connerie ? »

Allen eut une moue contrariée. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Le plus souvent, Kanda était celui qui faisait des histoires pour des conneries. Il se contenait et était magnanime car il avait compris qu'avec son effort, il devait montrer qu'il appréciait, mais le blandin savait que le brun ne tiendrait pas éternellement sa verve s'il s'obstinait à bouder. Habituellement, Allen était le plus mature et arrivait à initier leurs réconciliations. Pour l'heure, sa fierté était lésée, et il y a quelques mois encore, il n'aurait pas laissé passer ça, et Kanda non plus. Ils se seraient sans doute copieusement insultés, en seraient venus aux mains et ça se serait soldé sur deux bonnes semaines de guerre froide. Leur relation avait cependant huit mois, et ils commençaient à comprendre ce qu'être un couple signifiait : quelque fois, il fallait abaisser sa fierté pour l'autre, si l'amour était sincère. Leurs relations n'avaient pas tant changées, eux-mêmes n'avaient pas tant changés, ils continuaient de se taquiner, de se tacler joyeusement, mais ils le faisaient peut-être avec plus de douceur et savaient quand s'arrêter, justement car ils étaient un couple.

Ils s'aimaient, ça ne changeait pas leur personnalité ni la totalité de leurs relations, mais par certains aspects, il fallait s'adapter. Allen décida de ne pas faire l'enfant. Si Kanda aimait sa surprise et lui montrait qu'il était désolé, il ferait mieux de ne pas repousser ses bonnes intentions, Kanda aussi faisait des efforts pour lui. Vu l'animal, ce n'était pas négligeable.

Il secoua la tête, mais croisa les bras.

« Dis mon prénom.

—Moyashi…

—Si tu veux que je te pardonne, appelle-moi par mon prénom. »

Il était catégorique. Kanda avait le front plissé et l'œil provocateur, Allen dans l'attente de sa réaction avec la même expression. Il savait que son chantage était stupide, mais il en avait marre de se faire appeler Moyashi à tout va ! Kanda marchait plutôt bien face à ce genre de chantage, heureusement pour lui.

Allen ne fut pas déçu.

Sans crier gare, le brun le poussa violemment à s'assoir sur le lit, Allen hoquetant de surprise, et tira sur son caleçon, découvrant son sexe au repos. Le maudit toisa son petit-ami, encaissant sa surprise d'être passé de debout bel et bien habillé à assis les parties génitales à l'air libre en une poignée de secondes. L'Asiatique chercha l'autorisation dans son regard pour continuer. Allen hocha la tête, fixant Kanda, et ce dernier vint s'agenouiller entre ses jambes, lui retirant d'abord ses chaussures, puis faisant passer le caleçon à ses chevilles et de se chevilles au sol. Allen commença à rougir en le regardant caresser son bas, de ses chevilles au haut de sa cuisse.

Kanda eut alors un sourire, remonta sa jupe, saisit sa verge, qui s'empourprait elle aussi, et lui donna une caresse languissante avant de souffler dessus, la bouche tout près de son pénis. Le maudit tressauta. La vision était des plus érotiques. Fourbe, définitivement, Kanda connaissait ses points faibles. Allen ouvrit néanmoins la bouche, prêt à insister pour sa demande, quand Kanda plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Envie que je te suce, _Allen_? »

Allen s'étrangla avec sa salive.

 _Et merde._

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son amant alors qu'ils étaient dans cette position… Kanda entre ses cuisses, son sexe entre les mains, lui disant quelque chose de si obscène… Il devint rouge comme une tomate mûre mais fit de son mieux pour rester neutre et avoir l'air aussi indifférent que son amant. Pas simple. Dans ces moments, il enviait l'indolence de son bel amant.

« Vas-y si tu veux, Yû. »

Kanda grogna, il avait toujours ce petit tic dès qu'Allen prononçait son prénom, mais il ne gueulait plus sur lui depuis deux mois, maintenant. Allen avouait qu'il avait dû batailler, mais en six mois, il avait réussi à lui faire accepter d'employer les prénoms de temps en temps. Au moins quand ils faisaient l'amour. Kanda léchouilla gentiment la verge, Allen déglutissant et s'agrippant au rebord du lit. Il eut chaud.

« On devrait… peut-être enlever… les bas ? »

Il avait la voix hachée. Difficile de parler normalement dans ces conditions. Il ferma les yeux. Les bas lui serraient les cuisses et collaient à sa peau, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Kanda sourit encore, sa main prenant le relai de sa langue.

« Garde-les.

—Mais… Yû… »

Un coup de langue effronté tua ses protestations. Il retint un juron. Ses cuisses tressautaient, et son cœur battit plus vite. Bon sang, Kanda était trop bandant pour son propre bien. Allen s'en voulait de penser comme ça, de manière si crue et si perverse, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, Kanda avait le don d'annihiler sa retenue et sa politesse. Enfin, après quelques trainées de langues et caresses qui le firent rôtir intérieurement, Kanda le prit en bouche, Allen se baignant dans la sensation d'humidité omniprésente autour de son sexe. Il lâcha un fort gémissement, presque aigu et porteur de son appréciation. Kanda était tellement appliqué pour lui faire plaisir, bien loin de leurs débuts hésitants où il mettait un peu trop les dents, ils s'étaient tous deux améliorés, de toute façon. Allen gémit encore. Kanda faisait aller et venir sa tête, qui dodelinait, ses lèvres incroyablement douces chatouillant son pénis gorgé de sang. La langue du brun joignit l'exercice, elle accompagnait le pénis à l'intérieur, glissait gentiment autour de lui et s'agitait sensuellement.

Allen passa une main dans les cheveux du brun, à la recherche de sa queue de cheval qu'il voulait détacher. Malgré lui, il l'empoigna dans une montée de plaisir trop intense. Ainsi, il força Kanda à le recevoir plus profondément, et s'il adoucit son emprise avec un regard d'excuse –il avait tendance à faire ça quand ça devenait trop bon, et Kanda lui avait plusieurs fois gueulé dessus, ce qu'Allen comprenait, lui aussi râlait quand Kanda avait ce genre de réflexes – Kanda vint appuyer sa main sur sa tête, et le laissa lui détacher les cheveux. Ils tombèrent en une cascade brune sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Mais, plus encore, Kanda acceptait son emprise, se dévouait pour sa fellation.

Allen sut qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à jouir, pour le moins excité par l'indulgence et la générosité de son petit-ami. Kanda savait très bien être adorable et mignon quand il le voulait. Il relâcha son pénis au moment où Allen se cambra tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il était si proche.

« T'es mignon, Moyashi. »

Allen avala difficilement sa salive, la langue de Kanda jouant sur son gland. C'était si embarrassant quand Kanda disait qu'il était mignon. Un peu vexant, aussi, il avait un peu l'impression d'être infantilisé.

« Je préférerais que tu dises que je suis beau, et je m'appelle Allen ! »

Il avait réussi à prononcer ces mots sans bégayer. C'était dur dans son état, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Kanda ricana. Allen aurait pu s'en vexer, mais il ne le fit pas. Kanda agrippa sa jupe, sa bouche avalant son sexe jusqu'à la garde. Allen trembla de haut en bas et poussa un court gémissement rauque. Bon dieu, Kanda allait le faire jouir si vite... Sans lâcher sa jupe, il le libéra pourtant, taquin, une main voluptueuse reprenant le travail.

« Tu t'es fait _belle_ , ouais. »

Allen sentit la colère le saisir, grognant entre ses dents malgré son plaisir vif, n'appréciant clairement pas l'accord féminin de l'adjectif.

« Sale enfoiré, tu paies rien pour attendre ! »

Il avait le don de le foutre en rogne. Cependant, Kanda le prit encore en bouche, en totalité, et sa langue s'amusa à harceler son pénis alors qu'il était englouti par sa moiteur. Il fut bien obligé de baisser les armes.

« Oh, comme ça… C'est… Mon dieu, Yû… ! »

Kanda sembla hautement satisfait, et s'il n'avait pas été au bord de l'orgasme, Allen se serait fâché ou lui aurait lancé une pique. Plus en état de palabrer, il jouit une ou deux minutes plus tard, le brun ne sourcillant pas en recevant sa semence, qu'il avala sans se plaindre. L'Anglais ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il était toujours tellement excité, et si étrangement comblé, en voyant son amant avaler son sperme après son orgasme, surtout alors qu'il le regardait fixement. Ils en avaient parlé, et le Japonais avait la même attitude vis-à-vis de ça. Allen essaya de reprendre de la contenance, Kanda lui souriant narquoisement.

« T'es content, maintenant, Moyashi ? »

Le blandin soupira, ronchon.

« Je m'appelle Allen, et pas tellement. Me dis pas que je suis 'belle', je suis un mec ! »

Kanda eut un sourire qu'Allen jugea comme cochon.

« J'sais que t'es un mec, t'as foutu du putain de sperme plein ma bouche. »

Le caractère direct de Kanda choquait encore Allen, lui qui était si pudique et si réservé sur ces choses-là avant de commencer une relation avec lui. Heureusement, y étant maintenant habitué, Allen ne fut donc pas décontenancé au point de rester bête.

« Ben justement ! Te fiche pas de moi ! »

Kanda ne quittait pas son rictus amusé.

« T'es pas beau quand tu fais la gueule, en tout cas, _Moyashi_. »

L'Asiatique pouvait définitivement être un enfoiré. Enfin, c'était son enfoiré. Allen décida de le taquiner aussi, avec un sourire doucereux.

« Heureusement que toi oui, vu que tu fais tout le temps la gueule. »

Kanda ne se vexa pas.

« Heureusement, oui. »

Notant son manque de modestie, Allen le vit se redresser lentement entre ses jambes pour venir l'embrasser. Tout aussi lentement, leurs bouches se muèrent l'une contre l'autre, en un baiser doux, amoureux, puis les langues décidèrent de jouer. Ce fut une explosion de sentiments extatiques qui s'agitaient dans leurs ventres comme une fièvre épileptique. Allen sentit les mains du plus âgé se faufiler sous son haut, à la recherche de ses muscles abdominaux qu'il palpa allégrement. Allen sourit. Kanda faisait souvent ça, et il devinait que ses abdos devaient lui plaire. À son tour, il approcha ses mains de l'Asiatique, mais les posa sur les fesses de Kanda, au travers de son pantalon. Il les caressa. Kanda eut un sursaut imperceptible, Allen le connaissait suffisamment pour s'en rendre compte et il lui sourit une fois leur baiser rompu. Kanda lui rendit le sourire. Ils étaient complices. Allen ne se sentait plus énervé contre Kanda, comme ce dernier aimait son petit 'cadeau'. Il était donc pardonné pour sa plaisanterie.

Il était maintenant disposé à continuer les festivités, attendant de voir si le Japonais voulait se donner à lui ou espérait l'inverse. Kanda ôta son propre haut, et s'attaqua à son pantalon, s'étant reculé. Allen l'observa se dénuder.

« J'vais te laisser me prendre pour cette fois, Allen. »

Le blandin déglutit. Chaque fois que Kanda disait son prénom, il aimait vraiment ça, et il avouait que ça contribuait curieusement à l'exciter. Il ôta son haut à son tour, mais lorsque ses mains s'approchèrent de sa jupe, Kanda les lui bloqua. Il était nu comme un vers. Mais nettement plus sexy qu'un vers. Il souriait, narquois. Allen ne sut quoi penser.

« Garde la jupe et les bas. T'es beau comme ça, foutu Moyashi. »

Allen ne protesta pas. Il dut l'avouer, en omettant sa propre impression d'être ridicule, le compliment lui plut.

À cause de sa cicatrice, ses cheveux blancs et son bras gauche porteur de l'innocence, il avait longtemps été complexé par son physique, étant habitué à susciter le dégoût ainsi que la méfiance chez les gens à cause de ça, et savoir que Kanda le trouvait attirant malgré cela rehaussait sa confiance en lui-même. Il plaisait à son amant, et c'était un sentiment satisfaisant, d'être considéré comme désirable et beau par l'être aimé. Même s'il s'était foutu de lui au début, Kanda finissait par lui faire un gentil compliment et par lui faire plaisir. C'était typique de Yû. Il était quelqu'un qui râlait, gueulait même comme un veau pour un oui ou un non et avait mauvais caractère, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de satisfaire ceux qu'il aimait, c'était sûr qu'il serait au rendez-vous. Au fond, avec ce comportement, ils n'avaient aucun besoin de verbaliser leurs sentiments. Leurs efforts, leurs coups de gueules, leurs réconciliations rapides et petites taquineries montraient tout. C'était bien ce qu'Allen aimait dans sa relation avec Kanda. Elle pouvait paraître compliquée, tendue à cause des petits conflits, mais non, c'était simple. Ils n'avaient juste pas besoin d'être un petit couple qui se faisait des papouilles en se chuchotant des niaiseries sucrées à longueur de temps, mais ça n'y changeait rien, ils s'aimaient largement aussi forts, leur relation était même plus pure, parce qu'authentique.

Ils restaient eux-mêmes, l'amour ne les transformait pas.

Puis, fallait l'avouer, des fois, c'était bien de pouvoir s'envoyer chier l'un l'autre en sachant que ça ne signifiait pas nécessairement une dispute apocalyptique ou un drame absolu. Ça arrivait, ils savaient le gérer, et ils s'en accommodaient. Voilà tout.

Souriant, n'ayant nulle envie de cacher le plaisir que lui procurait le compliment, il attira doucement Kanda à lui. Il fut celui qui noua leurs doigts, et lia leurs bouches. Gardant sa douceur, Allen poussa Kanda à s'allonger sur le lit, et il entreprit de caresser son corps. Soigneusement, sa bouche épousait celle de son amant. Sa main gauche serpentait le long de son torse fort, venant taquiner l'un de ses tétons. Kanda lui avait dit n'être pas particulièrement sensible des tétons mais trouver que les sentir caressés n'était pas désagréable pour autant, alors Allen aimait bien le cajoler entièrement quand il cherchait à attiser son excitation. Bientôt, il libéra la bouche de Kanda. La sienne vint se poser dans son cou, alors que sa main descendait, palpant l'abdomen. Kanda frissonna lorsqu'Allen remonta ses lèvres le long de son cou en une série de baisers jusqu'à son oreille, il avait en revanche le lobe sensible. Le blandin ricana en le voyant se contracter sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui, sa deuxième main se passant dans la nuque du Japonais.

Docilement, Kanda se laissait faire, mais ne restant pas longtemps inactif, il posa l'une de ses grandes mains dans le bas de son dos, l'autre sur son flanc, juste au-dessus de sa taille, ses doigts caressaient doucement l'épiderme ferme, le frottant très gentiment. La douceur que pouvait avoir Kanda dans la sexualité avait toujours surpris Allen. Ça lui arrivait aussi d'être un peu brusque et brutal, mais peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il était toujours prévenant, et avait toujours quelques gestes de tendresses qui montraient bien qu'il n'était pas qu'un bourrin, qu'il savait se tenir. Allen retourna l'embrasser, Kanda accueillant volontiers sa bouche. Ces tendres préliminaires leur plaisaient à tous les deux. La main de Kanda finit par relever sa jupe, masser plus franchement la rondeur de son postérieur mis à nu, Allen frissonnant dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Loin d'être humilié de sa réaction corporelle, il s'en amusa. Faire l'amour, ça pouvait bel et bien être un jeu, et que son amant le fasse frissonner autant que lui était le but. Les deux jeunes amants savaient parfaitement rendre leur moment coquin amusant.

Claquant rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Kanda, il redescendit sur son corps, le brun étant obligé de libérer ses flancs de son assaut et de se laisser faire.

Coquin, Allen eut un rictus et baisa le creux de la poitrine du kendoka, entre ses deux pectoraux rudement bien dessinés. Reculant vers le bas, il baisait l'abdomen jusqu'au nombril, du nombril au bas-ventre. Kanda se tendit, et il n'était pas seul. Son pénis était plutôt désireux, d'à ce que voyait Allen. Décidant de jouer, il continua d'embrasser son bas-ventre, sa langue léchouillant le pubis alors que ses mains soulevaient les cuisses de Kanda, qui le laissa les écarter un peu, et s'amusa à effleurer la peau en remontant vers l'aine. Kanda vint caresser ses cheveux. Allen le voyait courber le regard, impatient mais restant assez maître de lui pour ne pas le faire savoir. De temps à autre, cette attitude lui donnait envie de décoincer son brun, de sorte qu'il le taquinait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de demander avant d'avoir satisfaction. Le visage de Kanda dans ces moments, entre la frustration, l'exaspération et le supplice n'avait aucun prix. Inutile de dire qu'Allen était fier de lui décocher de pareilles expressions éloquentes.

Mais Kanda avait été magnanime avec lui, même s'il avait fait l'idiot avec sa blague, alors Allen décidait de l'être aussi. Il le prit en bouche entièrement, puis le libéra tout en utilisant sa main pour le caresser, accompagnant le mouvement de retrait. Le brun gémit de plaisir, puis de frustration. Allen lui fit un sourire. Il léchouilla le gland, insista sur la petite fente, et observa le corps de son amant tressauter. Son visage se tendit, Allen vit sa pomme d'Adam bouger dans sa glotte, et il fut convaincu qu'il serrait imperceptiblement les dents. _Adorable_.

Ne voulant résolument pas trop faire patienter Kanda, Allen le reprit en bouche, et s'appliqua à faire dodeliner sa tête, jouer sa langue, de la même façon dont Kanda l'avait satisfait précédemment. Ce dernier gémissait, lui caressait les cheveux d'une main ferme mais pas brute, et Allen se sentait à l'aise, au milieu des bruits de succions, des respirations erratiques. La sienne à cause de son activité buccale, celle de son épéiste à cause de son plaisir. Allen ne comptait néanmoins pas aller jusqu'au bout de son affaire, et Kanda le savait. Puisqu'ils allaient faire l'amour, que Kanda allait être celui qui serait pris, Allen préférait entamer les choses sérieuses au moment où son excitation serait proche de l'orgasme mais sans le lui donner, afin qu'il ait plus de plaisir pendant la pénétration. Kanda lui-même lui demandait souvent de ne pas le faire jouir avant d'être pénétré. Ça le frustrait, mais les sensations ensuite n'en étaient que plus vives.

Pour avoir subi le même manège, Allen savait de quoi il parlait.

Le blandin se déplaça de manière à aller chercher le flacon de lubrifiant dans un tiroir de son bureau, et retourna à son amant avec un sourire équivoque. Kanda le lui rendit, sous forme d'un rictus carnassier. Il était désireux, Allen s'enorgueillissait de le voir. Il se dépêcha de verser une bonne partie de liquide dans sa main, et de l'étaler ensuite entre les fesses de Kanda, qui retenait ses jambes et levait docilement les fesses. L'Asiatique tressauta sous le contact. Voulant l'exciter, et comme le lubrifiant était comestible, Allen se pencha entre les jambes de Kanda et gratifia son entrée de quelques coups de langue alors que ses doigts la massaient. Kanda agrandit son regard, mais sans protester ou sursauter. Bien vite, Allen s'appliqua à lécher l'anus, sa salive se mêlant au lubrifiant et l'un de ses doigts pénétrant Kanda d'une phalange. Un soupir lui répondit, le beau Japonais perdant sa contenance.

Allen baisa la cuisse arrière de Kanda, exposée, constatant que ses muscles étaient tendus. Il gémissait doucement sous les attentions d'Allen, le blandin appréciant le moment de tendresse. Il aimait avoir la sensation de faire l'amour à Kanda, être doux avec lui. À coup sûr, le brun appréciait d'être cajolé, même si sa fierté faisait qu'il n'en disait rien. Son doigt allait et venait tendrement entre les chairs de son amant, et Allen en rajouta un deuxième, tout embrassant son ventre. Kanda siffla entre ses dents et inclina sa tête vers l'arrière, montrant qu'il aimait ça. Allen l'embrassait là où il le pouvait, ses doigts s'appliquant à trouver le chemin de sa prostate. Sur un énième baiser, il susurra :

« Dis-moi quand t'es assez prêt, Yû.

—Continue encore un peu. »

Allen obéit. Ses doigts finissant par devenir plus prompt, il demanda :

« Je peux toujours pas enlever la jupe ?

—Non. J'aime bien, je t'ai dit. Je veux que tu me baises comme ça. »

Sur un soupir amusé, Allen abdiqua à ce qui ressemblait tout à fait à un caprice. Il ne contra pas son franc parler ni son manque cruel de romantisme.

Cependant, sa gêne passait petit à petit, les bas le dérangeaient encore, mais finalement, l'idée de faire l'amour à Kanda ainsi finissait par l'exciter autant qu'elle excitait son épéiste. Ce dernier gémissait de plus en plus distinctement, Allen s'amusant de son petit manège, ses doigts ondulant dans l'antre du brun. Les cuisses de Kanda tremblotaient, ses joues étaient rouges et sa bouche était entrouverte quand sa lèvre ne la mordait pas. Il était beau. Allen sentait sa propre érection de plus en plus pressante, son sang y étant drainé. Il voulait être en lui, mais Kanda n'était pas le seul à apprécier la frustration de l'attente.

Enfin, après quelques baisers, et un doigté patient venant du symbiotique, Kanda s'agita quelque peu et se mit à soupirer d'irritation dans sa barbe inexistante, la frustration arrivant à son comble.

« Prends-moi, Moyashi. »

Cela donnait presque à Allen l'envie de ne pas lui obéir. Sur un sourire taquin, il augmenta l'intensité de ses va-et-vient. Kanda pestait.

« Moyashi, merde… »

Allen eut envie de jouer, décidant que le taquiner était un luxe qu'il pouvait se permettre. Collant son bassin à Kanda, il lui saisit une jambe et le coinça ainsi, ses doigts martelant sa prostate d'à-coups bien placés. Sifflant de plaisir entre ses dents, surpris, Kanda parut enfin comprendre et céder à son tour.

« Putain, tu… » Il se coupa. « A-Allen… Fais-le, maintenant. »

Rougissant, le maudit quitta l'antre de son amant et embrassa ses lèvres, se positionnant à son entrée, venant agripper ses hanches de lui-même. Kanda levait les jambes, docile. La langue d'Allen lécha celle de Kanda, puis sa bouche se lia à la sienne, sa langue pénétrant sa cavité buccale de même que son pénis entra en lui. Kanda se crispa et mordit sa lèvre. Malgré la préparation, les premiers instants étaient un peu incommodants. Sentant son bas-ventre se remplir d'extase, Allen frissonna sous le plaisir d'être en Kanda. Son étroitesse qui le serrait… Son humidité, sa chaleur… Encore que c'était secondaire. Ce qu'Allen aimait vraiment, c'était être en Kanda, parce que c'était le Japonais. C'était son irascible amant, ce crétin arrogant, mais qui pouvait devenir si adorable qu'Allen l'aimait.

Ne laissant partir ses lèvres que pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles, Allen fit bouger ses hanches, en un mouvement de balancier régulier, ses cuisses heurtant le corps de son brun, son pénis entrant et sortant pour taquiner ce point sensible qui ne tarderait pas à faire jouir Kanda. Ce dernier continuait ses fins gémissements, soupirs lascifs et s'agrippait à son dos, ses ongles griffant quelque peu sa peau. Allen s'en fichait pourtant, s'obstinait dans ce rythme afin de voir son amant défaillir.

Quand ils étaient liés comme ça, qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un ensemble… Allen avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Au fond, c'était le bon moment pour oser, il fallait bien le faire et Kanda et lui s'aimaient, bon sang ! Ils avaient attendu que leur relation évolue, elle était plus que sérieuse et maintenant, c'était un vrai 'je t'aime', pas une déclaration niaise sans aucun sens. Ça avait _tout_ son sens. Le blandin voulait le dire. Mais n'osait pas, craignant que ce ne soit pas le bon moment pour son Kanda. Le plaisir tournait dans sa tête, ses propres gémissements faisaient échos à ceux de Kanda, et dès qu'il s'éloignait de sa bouche, le Japonais arrêtait de lui griffer le dos pour agripper sa nuque et l'amener à relier leurs visages. Kanda était très contact durant l'acte, autre chose qu'Allen aimait.

 _Pourquoi ne pas le dire ?_

Déjà parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en placer une, soit, mais… S'il s'éloignait vraiment, qu'il était rapide, qu'il le disait avec confiance, il le pourrait… Le blandin se mordit la lèvre dès qu'elle fut relâchée, ne tenant pas à mordre Kanda. Au moment où il allait parler, embrassant son cou dans la foulée, Kanda poussa un râle de plaisir net qui le fit frémir intérieurement. Il posa une main ferme sur sa nuque et, sur un rictus pervers, lui demanda de le baiser plus fort. Le blandin aurait pu se liquéfier sous la gêne, mais ne fit qu'un visage réprobateur pour l'expression vulgaire. Ils ne baisaient pas, ils faisaient l'amour, il y avait une différence !

Kanda gémissait, Allen le sentant se resserrer autour de son membre, proche de son orgasme. Il n'arriverait bientôt plus à penser, ils en seraient bientôt là l'un comme l'autre… Il n'avait pas envie de jouir sans avoir eu le courage de se déclarer.

« Je… »

Un nouveau mouvement de hanche, maintenant aidé par le brun qui bougeait les siennes d'avant en arrière pour mieux s'empaler sur son membre.

 _Bordel_ , pensa Allen. _Je vais jamais pouvoir te le dire dans ces conditions, Bakanda…_

Loin de ses préoccupations, Kanda lui lançait un regard interrogateur, mais sans cesser ses mouvements. Allen réessaya :

« Tu sais, Yû, je… »

Les mots ne venaient pas.

Rien à faire.

Kanda l'attira à lui, liant leurs lèvres, l'air de se foutre de ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qui conforta Allen dans son idée de remettre ça à plus tard… Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Ses mains retenant vivement les hanches de Kanda, déterminé à prendre la dominance dans leur lutte, Allen laissa Kanda lui enfouir le visage dans son cou, leurs hanches bougeant en un rythme effréné. Il se rapprochait de l'orgasme, ce serait au moins sa compensation pour sa propre couardise.

Allen se sentit déçu et un peu fâché contre lui-même.

Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, un stupide 'je t'aime' idiot et sirupeux…

Il voulait le dire…

Mais seulement…

Au comble de l'embarras, Allen serra les dents.

Il était _vraiment_ con.

« Je t'aime. »

Le blandin resta sous le choc.

La voix venait de résonner à son oreille.

Brute.

Froide de prime abord, seulement une apparence en réalité.

Définitivement brusque.

Emplie de désir, aussi.

Kanda.

Allen s'étouffa avec sa salive, et, ne pouvant se retenir, il éjacula, sa main caressant le pénis de Kanda pour tenter de le faire venir avec lui. Ni une ni deux, l'épéiste éclata de rire, se foutant allégrement de sa gueule, Allen contemplant le spectacle de sa rare hilarité, se rappelant que ça faisait deux fois que ça se produisait à ses dépens.

Cela étant, il ne se récria pas. Kanda finit par jouir dans sa main, le regardant les yeux, alors qu'Allen ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Tu m'as entendu, Moyashi ? »

Allen déglutit.

« Oui, mais Kanda, tu…

—Quoi ? Tu ressens pas ça ? »

Se retirant de son amant en douceur, Allen s'empressa de l'embrasser et de préciser :

« Bien sûr que si. En fait, j'essayais te le dire tout à l'heure, mais j'y arrivais pas… » Devant le froncement de sourcil de Kanda, il ricana. « J'ai eu un accès de timidité. Je suis juste… Hyper surpris que tu dises ça le premier, sans te vexer. »

Kanda s'empourpra et Allen eut un petit rire devant sa mine adorable. Le brun grogna, vexé :

« Je suis peut-être pas très sentimental mais je suis franc avec mes sentiments, trou du cul. Tu devrais le savoir. »

Fâché, Kanda croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Allen baisa sa joue et sourit, ne se vexant pas pour son insulte. En huit mois de relation, oui, il le voyait bien, Kanda était quelqu'un d'honnête. Trop honnête, peut-être, quand ça touchait des commentaires qui pouvaient être blessants. Heureusement, comme il avait fini par être à l'aise avec lui, Kanda devenait aussi franc pour les commentaires plaisants. Allen eut un petit soupir d'assentiment.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis juste devenu nerveux et tu m'as surpris. Mais je suis content que tu l'aies dit. »

Sincère, Allen lui fit un grand sourire, Kanda s'empourprant davantage. Sans répondre, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Allen le laissa faire, bien que sa seule envie fût qu'il revienne à ses côtés pour qu'ils puissent se câliner. Heureusement, Kanda fut rapide, et lorsqu'il se rallongea dans le lit, Allen lui ouvrit ses bras, l'épéiste s'y glissant sur un visage neutre. Allen baisa son crâne, sentant les longs cheveux détachés de son brun lui coller à la peau.

« Je t'aime, Yû. »

Kanda se crispa de gêne, Allen le ressentit. Il l'embrassa encore, non sans trouver plaisant de l'embarrasser, le brun bougonnant :

« J'crois qu'on a été assez sentimental pour la soirée.

—Ouais, je pense aussi. Mais j'ai envie de câlins. »

Sur une moue adorable, Allen lui faisait savoir qu'il n'en démordrait pas. Kanda haussa les épaules.

« J'ai pas dit non pour les câlins, crétin d'Moyashi.

—C'est Allen, crétin d'Bakanda. »

Ricanant ensemble, complices, ils restèrent un moment, Kanda appuyant sa tête contre le torse d'Allen, ce dernier l'étreignant. Dire que tout ça était parti d'une histoire de jupe… Allen en riait volontiers, la colère passée.

Ça n'avait vraiment pas été mal.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient proches de s'endormir, plus en position câlin mais côte à côte, les lumières éteintes, Allen s'interrogea, à moitié endormi.

« Oh, Yû... ? »

Interloqué, le brun haussa les sourcils. Entourant l'oreiller d'un bras, encore plongé dans sa réflexion, Allen lâcha :

« Je pense que ça t'irait bien à toi aussi, la jupe. »

* * *

 **C'était un peu fluffy, mais un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal :p. Puis après tout, les deux personnages s'aiment, donc c'est logique que ce soit un peu fluff :3.  
**

 **Avez-vous aimé ce OS ? X') N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos avis dans une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et prends peu de temps !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Bonus

**Hello !**

 **J'ai décidé de faire un petit bonus à cette fiction, car ça me trottait dans la tête et je me disais que ça pouvait être sympa :3.**

 **Voilà, bonne lecture ! :D**

 **Réponse anonyme :**

 **Nana : Merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir :3 ! Je suis super contente que mes Yullen te plaisent :).**

* * *

« Yû, » souriait Allen, sachant que son amant, enfermé dans la salle de bain, ne le verrait pas. « Sors de là. Je veux te voir.

—Va te faire foutre, Moyashi ! » s'écria le susnommé avec hargne.

Le jeune Walker soupira longuement.

« Mon nom est Allen, Bakanda, et tu étais d'accord, je te ferais dire !

—J'sais, ferme-la, putain ! »

Kanda s'enrageait dans son coin. Il avait dit oui, bien sûr qu'il était d'accord. Mais merde… Il avait honte. Il comprenait mieux l'embarras qui avait frappé son imbécile, lequel s'était pourtant livré à lui de bon cœur. Il arrivait mieux à se figurer son humiliation en l'ayant vu rire. Et il regrettait diablement son idée saugrenue, qui les foutait tous les deux dans la merde maintenant. Enfin, surtout parce qu'il se trouvait concerné. Quand ça avait été le Moyashi, heureusement, ça ne s'était pas trop mal fini. Pas mal fini du tout, même. Kanda avait adoré ça. Avoir laissé son amant le prendre alors qu'il portait la jupe avait été un moyen de ne pas le faire se sentir lésé, Kanda l'admettait. Mais c'était vraiment excitant pour lui également. Ça ne lui allait pas mal, sans le féminiser. Loin de là. Allen lui plaisait et il voulait _le baiser_ ou _être baisé_ par lui dans n'importe quelle tenue, de toute façon.

Seulement, dans son cas, et il se savait stupide car Allen avait dû traverser le même sentiment… Il se sentait ridicule.

Les « Yûuu » que scandait le blandin derrière la porte ne l'encourageaient pas à sortir. Au contraire. Ou alors juste une main, pour lui en coller une, qu'il ferme un peu sa gueule. Ce qui était une envie primaire et immature, il le savait très bien.

Kanda prit une inspiration et posa sa main sur la poignée, à défaut du visage de son amant. Il tira de l'autre sur le bas de sa jupe pour la faire descendre, se rendant compte qu'elle était trop haute. Comme Allen, il avait mis des bas, et ils lui comprimaient les cuisses.

 _Sa mère la pute,_ jura-t-il intérieurement, tout en tournant la poignée.

Le bois de la porte lui parut lourd alors qu'il lui découvrait petit à petit un Allen souriant comme un beau diable, le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Il se crispa en conséquence. Puis, les joues du blandin se colorèrent d'un rouge agréable. Aussi, Kanda prit confiance en voyant qu'Allen le trouvait désirable.

Quant à Allen, eh bien, conformément à ce que pensait Kanda, il appréciait relativement la vue qui lui était conférée.

Kanda portait une simple chemise blanche, qu'il avait rentrée dans sa jupe noire accordée aux bas. Bien sûr, comme pour lui, il ne paraissait nullement féminin. Ses cuisses étaient fermes, musclées, et ses hanches droites n'étaient absolument pas cambrées par la jupe. Ses cheveux détachés et son air gêné le rendaient mignon. Ses yeux bridés lançaient des éclairs, sa bouche tirait légèrement vers l'intérieur de son visage, en rictus d'agacement, et ses bras étaient croisés devant son torse. Pour autant, il acceptait de se montrer à sa vue et ce n'était pas trop prononcé. Allen se doutait qu'il remarquait sa contemplation et qu'il appréciait ça.

En revanche, évidemment qu'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. Mais Allen comptait sur la suite pour le réconforter.

Il eut un petit rire. La crispation de Kanda augmenta soudainement.

« T'as pas aimé que je m'foute de toi l'autre fois alors m'le fais pas, merde.

—Je rigole pas pour me moquer, Yû, » souffla Allen. « Tu es vraiment magnifique. J'avais raison. La jupe te va vraiment bien. »

Kanda rougit, mais il grogna pour le principe.

« La ferme. »

Allen secoua la tête. Il fit deux pas en avant, jusqu'à être devant le Japonais. Ce faisant, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier se laissait faire, signe qu'il avait accepté ses compliments. Allen apprécia qu'il se détende. Il déclara doucement :

« Si ça te rend si mal à l'aise que ça, il ne fallait pas le faire, tu sais.

—J'ai pas dit que j'avais pas envie, du con, » s'exaspéra le Japonais, « J'suis gêné, c'est tout. Tu peux comprendre. »

Il avouait ce qu'il ressentait. Allen en fut quelque peu étonné, sachant qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne l'aurait tout bonnement jamais fait. Kanda et lui avaient vraiment changés. En réponse à ses paroles, il hocha la tête. Il était en effet bien placé pour comprendre cette gêne.

« Ça te mettrait à l'aise si je te rendais ton traitement de l'autre fois ?

—Quel traitement ?

—Fais pas l'imbécile, Bakanda. Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

—Dis-le, Moyashi. »

Kanda insistait. Il le provoquait. Bien loin de battre en retraite, un sourire mutin prit place sur les lèvres du symbiotique. La plupart du temps, il détestait débiter des obscénités. En revanche, il avait envie d'exciter Kanda, d'être clair, et de le surprendre :

« Si je te suce et que je te laisse me pénétrer, ça te va ? J'ai super envie de toi. »

Ses oreilles chauffèrent, son visage avec, mais Allen l'ignora. Kanda sourit, cette fois. Le maudit devina qu'il riait intérieurement de son embarras, mais l'ignora aussi. Qu'il se moque, il verrait bien qui rirait le dernier.

« C'est plutôt pas mal, ouais. »

Il fut celui qui attira le blandin à lui, et lui chuchota qu'il le désirait également avant d'unir leurs lèvres. Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Allen. Ils étaient prêts à s'amuser, persuadés qu'ils allaient passer une très bonne soirée. Finalement, la blague de Kanda, à défaut d'être drôle, possédait une chute qui en valait le coup.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était tout simple, un peu humour et fluffy ;).**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas :).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
